The instant invention relates generally to bottle gripping devices and more specifically it relates to a bottle holder which provides engagement of a soft drink bottle having a large diameter body and narrow neck.
There are available various conventional bottle gripping device which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.